Marcia/Supports
With Gatrie C Support *'Gatrie:' Marcia! How are you doing, beautiful? *'Marcia:' Huh? How do you know my name? *'Gatrie:' Why wouldn't I know the name of a cute girl like you?! You know, there was a time when Titania was the only woman in this mercenary group. Things have really started to shape up while I was away. Mmm... Not bad at all. *'Marcia:' Oh, nice line, chump. I'm swooning. Waaaait... You were a member of the Greil Mercenaries? *'Gatrie:' Yep. Actually, I was a senior member. *'Marcia:' I knew it! You were one of the guys that saved me from those boat monkeys, weren't you? *'Gatrie:' Boat monk... You mean the pirates? Uh...of course! That was me! *'Marcia:' Aw, heck! That's fantastic! I was so grateful for the help. Lemme do something to return the favor *'Gatrie:' That's nice of you to say, but having someone as gorgeous and talented as you join us is payment enough. I need nothing more! *'Marcia:' Whoa...that's a lot of pressure. I had no idea people depended on me so much. In any case, I'll keep doing my best! Wish me luck! *'Gatrie:' She's so adorable! She will be mine... Oh, yes. She...will...be...mine. B Support *'Marcia:' Heya, big fella! What are you doing today? *'Gatrie:' Marcia! Good to see you. Actually, I was just about to meet up with Ike for a little sparring session. *'Marcia:' W-what!? You're going to fight the commander?! *'Gatrie:' You bet I am! That's why I asked you to stop by. I wanted to invite you along so you could check me out in action. Now, don't get my wrong... Ike is a strong commander. But he doesn't have a chance to match my overwhelming physical power! It's breathtaking, really. *'Marcia:' Breathtaking? Really... I can't wait to see this, Gatrie. *'Gatrie:' Ha ha ha! Well, what can I say? Why don't you just kick back and watch me unleash the raw fury of these mighty arms! Hhhrraaaawwww! *'Gatrie:' Ike! Now's your chance to give up, cur! No?! All right, don't say I didn't warn you! Here we go! *'Gatrie:' This one's for you, Marcia! Haaaarrrgggg!! ...Bwaaa! *'Marcia:' Ooooh, jerky! That looked painful. *'Gatrie:' Whoa there, Ike. Don't make me get tough on you... Hey! T-take it easy! Ooof... Ooof! Ouch! Aghhhhhh! *'Marcia:' Uhhh...is he going to be all right? Gatrie? ...Gaaaatrie? Oh, crackers. A Support *'Marcia:' Heya, Gatrie. *'Gatrie:' ... *'Marcia:' What's the matter, big fella? You're looking down. *'Gatrie:' It's better if you don't talk to me at all, Marcia. Don't even give me a second look. I'm nothing but dirt. I'm worse than dirt... I'm...sludge! *'Marcia:' Oh, boy... This is about the other day, isn't it? When you got beaten down by-- *'Gatrie:' Don't remind me! I was such a fool! I can't believe I let you see me get smacked around like that. I might as well throw in the towel now. I'm just a big loser... *'Marcia:' No you're not! So Ike beat you that time. Big deal! Ike beats everybody! I was still impressed by your all-or-nothing attitude. *'Gatrie:' Really!? *'Marcia:' Really! You're both fierce fighters. Hey, what do you say to being my training partner one of these days? I want both you and Ike to teach me some of your fighting skills *'Gatrie:' Of course! *'Marcia:' Great! It'll be a hoot! I'm looking forward to it! See you later! *'Gatrie:' ...I was feeling angry at Ike for humiliating me like that... But maybe it will all work out after all. Until later, my sweet Marcia! With Rolf C Support *'Rolf:' Ready...aim... *'Marcia:' Hey! You're Rolf, right? What are you doing out here all alone? *'Rolf:' I'm practicing my archery skills! See? I just nail a target to a tree and fire away. I cover my arrow tips with burlap to prevent accidents. You see...there was this one incident with a marmot... Well, I just try to stay close to the target now. It's not the best way to train, but at least it gives me some practice. *'Marcia:' Aw, that's so cute! You're trying hard, even though you're such a little guy! *'Rolf:' Hey! I'm not small! I'm a dangerous mercenary! *'Marcia:' Yeah, of course you are. Say, you mind if I practice with you? *'Rolf:' That's all right. I can take care of myself. *'Marcia:' Pfff! I know! I'm just offering to help. You know...I was once a knight in the service of the world's greatest country. I also know how to handle a bow. Us pegusus knights fear archers more than anything else, you know. *'Rolf:' Yeah? Well...you better watch out or I'll feather you like a quill! *'Marcia:' Hah! Big words from a little guy! I like you! Hey, you should take a look around and make sure nobody else is around before you start shooting arrows. *'Rolf:' I KNOW that! Don't talk to me like a baby! *'Marcia:' Sheesh! All right! Touchy... B Support *'Marcia:' Incredible! You hit the target twenty-six times in a row! *'Rolf:' Well, my goal was thirty. *'Marcia:' That's a lofty goal, and you came close! You're becoming an impressive archer, Rolf! *'Rolf:' But I can't afford to miss a single shot in battle. The man who taught me how to fire a bow told me that once... I can't be happy with just twenty-six hits. *'Marcia:' You push yourself hard, Rolf. That's admirable. *'Rolf:' Aren't you strict with yourself, Marcia? *'Marcia:' Hm? What, me? Pfff! Of course! I'm stricter than a poached egg on toast! "Be firm with yourself and others!" That's what the first officer in my old unit told me. But you're still... *'Rolf:' A child? I'm not a child. Those days ended the instant I took my first life. *'Marcia:' ...I suppose you're right. You've had to grow up fast traveling with a group of hardened sellswords like this. *'Rolf:' Do you worry about me because I'm young? *'Marcia:' Well...sure. Who wouldn't? *'Rolf:' Well, stop it. I can take care of myself. I've grown strong. *'Marcia:' True enough. Sorry if I underestimated you. A Support *'Marcia:' You landed every one of your shots! *'Rolf:' Hitting the target isn't good enough. My instructor once told me that I should be able to strike the gaps between armor plates. *'Marcia:' That's nearly impossible...but maybe you'll be that good one day. Hold on... Rolf, let me see your hands. *'Rolf:' My hands? *'Marcia:' Oh, barnacles! Your hands are covered with blisters! And you're bleeding! Why are you still practicing like this? What's wrong with you!? *'Rolf:' It hurt at first, but my hands went numb after a while—so I just kept plucking arrows out of my quiver. *'Marcia:' Holy crow, Rolf... You're tough, I'll give you that. Hold still. I know I have a vulnerary around here... There, found it. This may sting a little. *'Rolf:' Thank-YOOOOWWWCCHHH!!! Hey, that hurt! *'Marcia:' That's nothing for a deadly mercenary like you. Right, Rolf? *'Rolf:' A deadly mercenary? You really think so? *'Marcia:' Yes, and it's not just your bowmanship. You're quite tenacious. You're so focused on hitting your targets that you don't even feel pain. Few people are that determined. *'Rolf:' Does that mean I'll be able to make a difference? Will I be able to protect them when they're in danger? *'Marcia:' I'll tell you one thing...the enemy better stay out of bowshot, or you'll turn him into a porcupine! *'Rolf:' Thanks, Marcia. I promise to protect you, too. *'Marcia:' Rolf... I'll look out for you, too. Why... Aw, nuts. ...Did you have to grow up so fast? With Kieran C Support *'Kieran:' Ho ho! I would love to have a chance to train with a pegasus knight. It could only increase my already mighty skills... Oh, here comes one now! Marcia! *'Marcia:' Huh? *'Kieran:' Ahem! Er... I would like to have the pleasure of... Oh, pardon me. I forgot to introduce myself. My name-- *'Marcia:' I already know who you are. Crimean Royal Knight Fifth Platoon Captain Kieran. Did I get that right? *'Kieran:' How do you know my name? Not to mention my post... Maybe it was the fame I won during our last battle? No, I was only semi-glorious... *'Marcia:' Um... *'Kieran:' Or perhaps I have injured you and yours with a past transgression? Are you here to revenge yourself on me?! *'Marcia:' Noooo... *'Kieran:' Oh ho! Then tales of my valor must have spread to other countries! Perhaps you know of the time I slew the Giant Spider of... Naah... That's pushing it. But it is possible... Let's see... It's also possible that... *'Marcia:' Hey! Meathead! *'Kieran:' Yaaaa! W-what?! Don't scare me like that! *'Marcia:' We all know your name. You announce yourself every time we fight. "I am Crimean Royal Knight, Fifth Platoon Captain Kieran! See me and tremble!" *'Kieran:' Hmm... Well, that explains it... *'Marcia:' So. How can I help you? *'Kieran:' Huh? *'Marcia:' Didn't you want to ask me something? *'Kieran:' Oh, that's right. Er... Hm? What did I want to ask you? Blast! Was it... No, that's not it... *'Marcia:' Riiiight. Well, you come find me whenever you remember... Sheesh! I think this guy's helmet is on too tight... B Support *'Kieran:' Marcia! *'Marcia:' Oh, hiya, Kieran. How's your horse? *'Kieran:' Oh, he's much better! And it's all thanks to you! When he took ill, I didn't know what to do, but... Your first aid saved the day! *'Marcia:' Poor guy was exhausted from the constant marching. We've been fighting everywhere. I don't blame him for collapsing. Let him rest until he gets used to this new land. I'm sure he'll get better. *'Kieran:' I had no such knowledge, for I had never fought beyond the borders of sweet Crimea. I thank you with all my heart! *'Marcia:' Pfff! Please! It's no big deal. I've seen much worse. *'Kieran:' Nevertheless, I, Crimean Royal Knight, Fifth Platoon Captain Kieran, shall return the favor no matter-- *'Marcia:' Hey! Big fella! I told you, thanks aren't necessary. I'm sure that we'll run into something that you can help me with... Er...at least, I guess that might happen... So you can just help me out when that situation arrives. ...If it arrives. *'Kieran:' Say no more! I will do so with my life! *'Marcia:' Please! Keep your life! Oh, that reminds me... Didn't you want to ask me something the other day? *'Kieran:' Oh, that... Well, with my horse's illness and all, I've forgotten what it was... But, by my axe, I swear that I will-- *'Marcia:' Keep your axe too! Good gravy, I can't deal with this guy! A Support *'Marcia:' Kieran! *'Kieran:' Oh, Marcia! *'Marcia:' Your horse looks completely healed! I'm so glad. *'Kieran:' Yes, thanks to you. Let me thank you again! I, Crimean Roy-- *'Marcia:' Oh, jerky! Not again! Stop doing that! Sheesh... Say, what's with the bucket? *'Kieran:' I was going to wash my horse. He hasn't been scrubbed down in a while, and he could use it. Besides, with all of my amazing adventures, my poor horse gets quite the workout. I try to treat him well. *'Marcia:' Aw, that's sweet! *'Kieran:' What is? *'Marcia:' You love your horse! That's so nice! I figured you'd be too busy flexing or something to notice... *'Kieran:' He is more than just a simple horse... He is my brother-in-arms! Some knights, some Crimean knights even, treat their horses like mere transportation... but I don't feel that way. And it's not just horses. Armor! Axes! Gauntlets! Boots! Er...this canteen! All fighting tools are my brothers-in-arms! *'Marcia:' How admirable. *'Kieran:' No, Marcia, it is not admirable. It is simply common sense. *'Marcia:' Ha ha! I wasn't sure that you had common sense! You're always so forgetful and distracted when it comes to other things... *'Kieran:' Huh! Well, I can't say that I can agree! In fact, once while I was fighting the Giant Whippoorwill of Southern Crimea-- *'Marcia:' Good-bye, Kieran! With Tanith C Support *'Marcia:' ...Oh! *'Tanith:' Marcia. It's been a while. *'Marcia:' Oh, chestnuts! D-Deputy Commander Tanith!? What...are you doing here? *'Tanith:' I was just about to ask you the same thing. As deputy commander of the Holy Guard, I took this position on imperial orders. I never would have thought I'd run into one of my former subordinates so soon... *'Marcia:' W-we've been together since we crossed into Daein?! Oh, I had no idea! Talk about strange luck! Heh... *'Tanith:' It certainly is. I'm so glad I've come across my...special subordinate. I've been looking for you for a long time, you know... *'Marcia:' D-Deputy Commander, your eyes... why are you squinting at me like that? Are you...angry? *'Tanith:' Oh, I'm angry. I am very angry. Very angry indeed. Right now I'm weighing my options... Which penalty should I inflict on you for deserting the Begnion Holy Guard? *'Marcia:' I'm... I'm no deserter! Didn't you read the letter of resignation I wrote? *'Tanith:' Did you think you could cast off your sworn duty by scribbling on a piece of paper? You should know the weight of being a soldier in the service of the Begnion Holy Guard. *'Marcia:' I'm... I'm sorry! But I was in such a hurry... *'Tanith:' ...Commander Sigrun is a charitable person. She says she is willing to overlook your desertion. *'Marcia:' Phew... *'Tanith:' However! I put an end to that nonsense! I told her that I would bring you back at any cost and deliver the appropriate penalty. I hope you're ready! *'Marcia:' Oh! I just remembered I have to be somewhere! Somewhere really far away... Excuse me, ma'am! Yaaaaa! *'Tanith:' Stop right there! You're not going to get away this time! B Support *'Tanith:' Marcia! *'Marcia:' Eeeeeeek! D-Deputy Commander! *'Tanith:' What a disgraceful little scream! You should know how to behave in front of your former superior. *'Marcia:' But... Deputy Commander... Are you still upset with me? *'Tanith:' I certainly am! State your reason for deserting your duty as a pegasus knight! You were never one to run away! Even during the most intense missions... You were no coward, Marcia. I've even seen some knights leave because of a silly romantic distraction... but not you. *'Marcia:' Well, if you must know... My brother went missing after he accrued a massive debt. *'Tanith:' Debt? *'Marcia:' Yes. Men began coming to my barracks to collect their money instead of hunting down my brother. That's why I went to find him. I met Ike and his company during my search, and I joined after they saved me from a vicious band of boat monkeys. But I still didn't find my brother. *'Tanith:' ... *'Marcia:' I figured that if I traveled with Ike, I'd eventually find my brother. That's why I'm still with them. *'Tanith:' I see... So he skipped town because of his debts. As your former superior officer, I do feel some sympathy for you. *'Marcia:' Then-- *'Tanith:' Nevertheless! You are still a deserter. It makes no difference why. You will still be punished once my mission is complete. *'Marcia:' Awww... Come on! A Support *'Marcia:' So, you know... I was thinking... If possible... It would be great if you could overlook my punishment. *'Tanith:' Punishing deserters to the harshest degree of the law has always been an iron rule. I cannot make a special exception for you. *'Marcia:' Deputy Commander... Why do you have to be so mean?! *'Tanith:' Why am I mean!? Because you deserted, I had to-- *'Marcia:' You were always like that. Unlike Commander Sigrun, you never once commended our unit. You think you understand us, but you don't. You're just heartless and frigid. *'Tanith:' Don't you get it? Why do you think I'm coming down on you so hard!? *'Marcia:' Excuse me? *'Tanith:' I wouldn't normally say this, but... I had high expectations for you, Marcia. I thought you could take the reigns and someday lead the Holy Guard. *'Marcia:' What!? Where did that come from? Back in Begnion, you said nothing about any of this. *'Tanith:' Do you think I would say something like that on my own? I have no choice now. I'll offer counsel to the commander, and see to it that you have a place back on the Guard. If you come back, I might just forget all about your desertion. *'Marcia:' Deputy Commander... I... I appreciate it! Category:Fire Emblem: Path of Radiance scripts Category:Fire Emblem: Path of Radiance Supports